Desvío
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "En la vida se pueden tomar desvíos, pero sin importar cuantos desvíos tomes siempre te llevaran ahí donde el destino desea que vayas"


_**Pareja:**_ _GurenxYūichirō (No estoy segura de que la pareja tenga un nombre en específico, pero meh... ustedes entienden que esto NO es MikaYuu ¿Verdad? Bien, sigamos entonces~)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Estoy muy segura que a Takaya Kagami no le molestará el "robo" de sus personajes para mis historias gays... Así como tampoco le importa a Himaruya o a Kishimoto~_

 _ **Summari:**_ _"En la vida se pueden tomar desvíos, pero sin importar cuantos desvíos tomes siempre te llevaran ahí donde el destino desea que vayas"_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mmm... Solo la pareja, Shota quizás, aunque no es tan grave como parece (¿?)_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta es una de las cosas que salió del Nanowrimo 2018, ya irán viendo todo lo nuevo que tengo que de ese mes... les juro que trabaje, que terminase las historias ya es otro asunto XDDD solo a mí se me ocurre escribi cosas al mismo tiempo~_

 _Pero verán que con los avances que hice les voy a traer todo tipo de cositas nuevas 3_

 _La canción no tiene mucho que ver aquí, pero me gusta para este fic 3_

 _._

 _Ahora pasemos a lo importante, esta historia es por y para_ _ **Nekitsu_Kuroi15**_

 _ **Sempai:**_

 _"Sé que no vengo aquí muy seguido a dedicarte cosas._

 _La cosa es, nada de los que llegó a escribir me parece suficiente, ya conoces como soy u.u_

 _Sé que la pareja no es ninguna sorpresa para ti, lo siento, aunque buscaba darte algo bueno, terminé dándote algo obvio, igualmente espero que te guste._

 _Lamento de antemano si los personajes no cumplen con tus expectativas, en mi defensa diré que no estoy acostumbrada a ellos, di mi mejor esfuerzo~_

 _Espero poder dedicarte más cosas en el futuro"_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Desvío ~*~**_

Cerca de tres años sin recorrer ese camino, no supo lo que fue, quizás la nostalgia, quizás lo solitario que se veía el lugar, lleno de hojas secas por el otoño, húmedo por la lluvia.

Absorbió cada detalle y volvió a sus veintiún años, tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo, pero le pareció toda una vida en ese momento.

Él todavía seguía luchando por abrirse camino en la vida, lejos de todos esos recuerdos, aunque por el pesar que le oprimió el pecho supo que no estaba ni cerca de olvidarlos.

Dio un paso al frente, pisando la primera hoja caída, no crujió como él lo recordaba, pero al seguir avanzando se dio cuenta de que el sonido de la estación no cambiaba de un año al otro. El aroma tampoco lo hacía.

Y como si el mundo hubiese presentido que estaba listo para enfrentar sus culpas, un espectro del pasado se le apareció a mitad del camino.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en la distancia, expectantes, pensando cada uno que quizás solo estaban viendo fantasmas del pasado.

Lo invadió un ansia de salir huyendo, como si el azabache frente a él fuera de verdad un fantasma en medio de aquel parque solitario, pese a ello no se movió, en su lugar dejo que el chico se acercará a él.

Era un adulto, por amor a los Dioses, era un adulto que en lugar de huir de los problemas los enfrentaba de frente.

Cuando el chico lo alcanzo y ambos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, los ojos verdes, redondos y bellos se abrieron con reconocimiento, destellando una sorpresa genuina y pura.

Guren se preparó para volver a pronunciar ese nombre que estaba grabado a fuego en su mente y su piel. Tomó aire y comenzó a entreabrir los labios, deseando que el nombre fuera dicho como un suave suspiro del pasado.

Pero eso no paso, el golpe certero en el centro del estómago le sacó cualquier suspiro, de hecho, más que eso, le había sacado todo el aliento.

Se dobló de dolor, dolía, aunque también se lo había esperado. Cualquiera con su personalidad hubiese regresado el golpe a la otra persona, pero en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, por ello no hizo nada, se quedó a merced de su ya no tan pequeño fantasma, esperando que hiciera otro movimiento de rabia contenida.

Amane Yūichirō.

Ese era el nombre de su pequeño fantasma del pasado, y tuvo que aceptar que el golpe en el abdomen era solo un poco de lo que en realidad se merecía.

El chico también se había tentado el corazón al elegir el abdomen en lugar de la cara.

—Tres años Guren Idiota...— Habló el chico con una calma casi fría. Sí, tres años huyendo de eso para que a la primera pisada en ese parque el destino decidiera que era su momento de pagar por lo hecho en el pasado.

No se quejó, muy por el contrario, un alivio que no había tenido en esos años de su vida lo cubrió por completo, tan sólo por volver a oír esa voz, por poder mirar esos ojos una vez más, por tener y sentir la presencia de ese chico al que tanto había anhelado echado de menos en esos largos años.

—Tres años, Yū...— El nombre salió de sus labios con suavidad, entonces recordó que nunca lo había pronunciado de otra manera que no fuera con suavidad.

Sí, tres años habían pasado, había sido justamente en primavera, en esas fechas en que los panoramas son tan hermosos que te sentías estar protagonizando tu propio drama de amor.

Guren odiaba esas fechas por supuesto, eran tan condenadamente empalagosas.

Si te reunidas con tus amigos de escuela había lágrimas y abrazos, si esa persona que amabas había sido transferida en las vacaciones de invierno, había lágrimas y abrazos, si era el último año de algún grupo... bueno, ya había quedado claro ¿no?

Todo era eso, lágrimas y abrazos, las dos cosas que él más detestaba.

En cuanto al joven Yū, él y sus ojos verdes eran los vecinos de a lado, lo supo justo en el momento en que salió a la puerta con su mochila colgando de un hombro.

Paralelamente Yūichirō Amane, hijo único, 15 años, sufriendo aun de la escuela básica y de las hormonas se encontraba justamente cerrando la puerta de su casa, con un uniforme más que familiar para Guren. Sí, ese mismo que él había portado años atrás en la escuela básica.

Guren le había dado una mirada y por supuesto, como era de esperarse de tu vecino, cuya escuela quedaba en la misma dirección que su universidad, lo ignoró y empezó su camino sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra.

Él lo entendía, a esa edad no era guay que tu vecino universitario te acompañase en los trayectos de la escuela como si fueras un pequeñín perdido. Así que camino sin mirar atrás.

Pero por supuesto, en la tarde la señora Amane y su hijo fueron a su casa a dar sus debidos saludos, ahí fue donde escuchó por primera vez el nombre de Yūichirō.

Un nombre que lo perseguiría durante esos tormentosos 4 años.

La idea surgió a partir de sus madres, y claramente para ellos fue un mal inicio, porque, aunque ellas clamen lo contrario, no tienen ni idea de lo que sus hijos adolescentes quieren o en el peor de los casos, como aquel, aciertan sin que ellos lo sepan de inmediato.

La idea fue que ellos se acompañaran a la escuela todos los días, porque por supuesto Guren era un universitario que conocía bien la zona y Yū un pequeño de escuela básica que no podría ni cruzar una calle sin ayuda. Sí, claro, como si el rostro del menor no fuera suficiente claro como para que cualquiera notara que de verdad estaba odiando aquella idea de ser acompañado por Guren diariamente.

La idea comenzó con los clásicos chismes de la zona, el parque, sí, ese parque que solo frecuentaban los vagabundos, los borrachos y los drogadictos. Ese tipo de personas que solo estaban a la caza de poder robarte todas tus posesiones al más mínimo descuido.

Ese parque que la gente bien evitaba, ese parque que deseaban que Yūichirō evitara a toda costa, pero que secretamente Guren cruzaba todos los días para ir a la universidad.

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que ese lugar estaba más frecuentado por viejos que apenas y podían mantener el paso de sus perros de bolsillo, pero eso no era algo que podías decirle a una mujer que lleva toda la vida diciéndote que lo evites y que sigue viéndote como un pequeño a los 21 años de edad.

En fin, que ese parque, era un desvío que solía tomar para no tener que enfrentarse a la multitud que caminaba por la calle más transitada. Extrañamente todos le tenían tanto miedo a ese parque como para evitarlo.

Para Guren, que no tenía miedo, eran sus pequeños momentos de paz antes de enfrentarse a la atestada y ruidosa escuela.

La historia con Yūichirō comenzó un mes después de la llegada del pelinegro a la casa de a lado, ambos habían acordado que fingiría seguir el consejo de sus madres y "acompañarse" a la escuela.

Básicamente caminaban juntos hasta la entrada del parque y de ahí sus caminos se separaban, sin despedidas, sin ceremonias, solo por un acuerdo mutuo. Un acuerdo que Guren planeaba mantener hasta el final de sus días universitarios.

Pero claro, el destino tenía otros planes para ambos.

Ese día Yū había aparecido con la mejilla derecha hinchada en un claro golpe que se volvería morado en un par de días.

—Ahh~ ¿Así que eres ese tipo de chico problema? ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? — Preguntó el mayor con cierta burla, Yū frunció el ceño.

—No soy un "chico problema"... déjame en paz, no es tú asunto— La respuesta brusca solo le confirmó a Guren que Yū, en efecto, estaba en su etapa de rebeldía.

—Ya... Tu madre no lo sabe ¿verdad? — Después de un mes siendo vecinos Guren ya sabía lo suficiente de la familia de al lado para saber que la madre de Yū era soltera y trabajaba hasta tarde, como consecuencia, dormía durante gran parte del día y no le prestaba la atención adecuada a su único hijo.

Yūichirō pateó una piedra y le lanzó una mirada amenazante, sí, la señora Amane no lo sabía, todavía.

—¿Bravucones o algún acto de heroísmo? — Preguntó Guren con tranquilidad, él había visto todo tipo de cosas y eso que Yū lucía en la cara no era una sorpresa.

—Ninguno de los dos...— Respondió el menor de forma seca, Guren pensó en dejarlo ahí, ya estaban a unos pasos de la entrada del parque, pero de alguna forma el chico le agradaba lo suficiente como para hacer un esfuerzo.

—Bien, seguro fue la puerta de un baño ¿no? ¿Vas a decirle a tu madre que alguien la abrió justo cuando estabas ahí y te golpeó como un puño lo haría? — Yū soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Si lo que quieres escuchar es "no, no sé lo que le diré a mi madre" pues ahí lo tienes... puedes irte tranquilo...— Guren sonrió, en parte molesto y en parte impresionado de que el pequeño pelinegro estuviera tan a la defensiva.

Se encaminó al interior del parque, camino unos pasos dejando atrás al azabache.

—¡Tienes toda la escuela para pensar en una excusa, "¡Señor, Súper JK!"— Le gritó Guren con una señal de despedida, pero sin voltear a ver al chico.

Los pasos de Yū sonaron apresurados detrás de él y el chico solo habló cuando estuvo a su altura.

—¿Quién te dijo sobre eso? — Guren lo miró, algo sorprendido de que estuvieran rompiendo la rutina, pero no se detuvo en su camino, si Yū quería acompañarlo por el parque él no lo detendría.

—Tu ventana... Siempre dejas las cortinas abiertas, es fácil ver los llamativos posters que cubren toda tu pared— Guren le dio una mirada y notó que el chico estaba un poco rojo de vergüenza, "Súper JK" era un personaje de caricaturas, todo estaría bien, si la caricatura no estuviera valorada para un público de entr años. Yūichirō tenía 15.

—¿Quién diablos mira a la ventana de su vecino? Pervertido– La última palabra fue un susurro, Guren lo escuchó porque, aunque había sido bajo, también la intensión de decírselo estaba ahí.

—Dejas las ventanas abiertas de par en par, si no quisieras que te miraran mínimo correrías las cortinas, Tonto...Y si vas a llamarme así entonces sería bueno decirte que sí, he visto más que tus estúpidos posters— Le lanzó una mirada burlona y se deleitó con la forma en la que la cara de Yū enrojeció como un semáforo en señal de alto.

—Idiota Pervertido...— En esa ocasión no fue un susurro sino un insulto como tal, bueno dos.

Esa tarde al volver de la escuela, Guren ya había olvidado su pequeña charla con Yū, pero por supuesto el menor no lo había hecho.

Ambos coincidieron en las ventanas de sus habitaciones, Yū lo miró con el ceño fruncido, el golpe en el rostro le daba fiereza al gesto y para cuando Guren recordó el porqué de aquella mirada, Yū ya había cerrado las cortinas de su ventana en un ataque de furia.

Guren sintió la sonrisa burbujear en sus labios, le pareció tan divertido que pensó que podría reírse de ello toda la semana.

Yūichirō era una caja de sorpresas, desde el inicio se lo había parecido por ello no se le hizo extraño que después del golpe se hubiese quedado junto a él en lugar de salir huyendo.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca fuera del camino, Yū con esa reserva calmada y Guren tratando de absorber cada nuevo detalle del menor. No solo había crecido en altura, sus rasgos también eran más firmes.

Lo único que no cambiaba eran aquello ojos verdes y redondos que le daban esa expresión de juventud que Guren había añorado más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Estás bien? — La pregunta fue dicha con una indiferencia tan fingida que a Guren le resultó extrañamente tierna.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que, si digo Sí, recibiré un golpe más fuerte...— Yū lo miró, ya no había ni sorpresa ni odio en su mirada verde, lo que Guren vio fue un bosque solitario.

En los ojos de Yū ya no brillaban las estrellas de la adolescencia plena, solo quedaban algunos destellos que eran los rastros de ella.

Al igual que las hojas tiernas de los árboles, los ojos de Yū habían tomado la tonalidad de una ligera madurez, el contraste perfecto para las hojas de otoño que los rodeaba.

—¿Por qué caminas solo por el parque? A tu madre no le gustará si se entera de esto...— Murmuró mirando al frente, las hojas que se desprendían y volaban con el suave viento le parecieron tan distantes y ajenas a la agitación que de pronto sentía por dentro. Nunca le gustó esa sensación y en esos momentos sabía por qué. Esa sensación había sido la causante de todo el daño que le hizo a Yūichirō, todo el daño del que más adelante se arrepentiría.

—No me gusta caminar con toda la gente... es molesto— La respuesta de Yū pretendió ser desinteresada.

Guren lo miró, llevaba el uniforme de la misma universidad a la que él había asistido tres años atrás, sintió estarse mirando a sí mismo años a atrás, aunque a Guren siempre le había importado portar bien su uniforme y Yū parecía que seguía siendo el mismo chico rebelde de 15 años.

—Te acompañaré... ya es tarde— Declaró poniéndose de pie y caminando en silencio hacía la misma dirección por la que había entrado al parque.

Yū no se negó, se levantó y camino a su lado en silencio, un silencio que era más contemplativo que incómodo, como si ambos estuvieran pensando qué decir a continuación para llenar ese silencio o si por el contrario dejar que se extendiera el resto del camino.

Había tenido muy claro el momento en el que Yū se enamoró de él.

Lo extraño de todo eso es que Yūichirō no era una persona que se interesara en otras con facilidad y Guren no había hecho siquiera el intento de llamar su atención.

Pero sucedió, y Guren lo veía en el rostro de Yū, tan claramente que nunca necesitó de palabras o gestos para saber que estaba ahí.

Él no era de esos chicos que presumía de haber captado el interés de alguien, era más bien el tipo repelente que se aseguraba de dejar en claro que nadie tenía una sola oportunidad con él.

En el caso de Yūichirō era lo más sensato, dejarle en claro que nunca iba a pasar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, para empezar jamás se había imaginado a alguien como Yū interesado a ese punto en él.

Así pues, ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento o dijo algo, solo fingieron que aquello no existía y siguieron adelante con las pequeñas interacciones, con las caminatas por el parque, de ida y vuelta de la escuela, con la naturalidad de su trato.

Incluso para ese punto se visitaban o salían a pasar el rato en algún lugar que iba con los gustos de ambos.

—Voy a reprobar Cálculo...— Murmuró Yū una tarde mientras volvían de la escuela, así nada más, como sí decir aquello fuera cualquier cosa.

Lo que cualquier amigo mayor hubiese dicho sería algo como "¿Sabes que tu madre trabaja todo el tiempo para pagarte las materias que no estas aprovechando?" pero Guren no era cualquier persona.

—¿Y? — Preguntó nada más, como si aquello no fuera un problema, porque para él no lo era, conocía lo suficiente a Yū a esa altura para saber que el chico no lo iba a dejar pasar, que seguramente iba a vender su alma solo para aprobar esa materia.

—¿Y? Eres universitario y mi vecino... esperaba que te ofrecieras como mi tutor...— La respuesta tan clara y directa lo tomó por sorpresa y cuando al fin la absorbió una risa incontrolable salió de su boca, descuidada y sincera.

Yūichirō por supuesto se enfadó al instante y lo pateó casi todo el camino para que se callara de una vez.

Por supuesto que Guren lo ayudó a estudiar, no sin un precio de por medio y un millón de condiciones que nadie aceptaría, solo Yū ¿Por qué? Porque estaba tan deslumbrado que no notaba los infinitos defectos de Guren. Y eran bastantes.

Porque seguramente esas tardes/noches en la habitación del mayor eran un alimento para la ilusión que solo el amor puede ser capaz de crear. La adrenalina de saber que estás solo ante la persona que te gusta, sin importar si es opacada por los problemas matemáticos.

Y hablando de ello, Guren no encontraba la forma en que Yū aprendiera las cosas, no importaba cuantas veces le repitiera la fórmula o cuantos ejemplos le resolviera, Yū era tan denso en esos temas que nada se sumergía en ese cerebro atestado de "Súper JK" y los programas de la tv.

—Yūichirō si vas a pedir un tutor deberías por lo menos aprovecharlo y aprender algo...— Comentó Guren tumbado en su cama, lanzando una pelota de tela al techo y recuperándola en la caída, más que nada para librarse del aburrimiento mientras Yū resolvía algunos problemas en su libreta.

—Sin ofender, pero eres el peor tutor de todos... No puedo entender tus ejemplos y las formulas ya de por sí son difíciles...— Argumento el menor con clara frustración, Guren frunció el ceño, él no era malo, el problema radicaba en que Yū quería aprender en unas cuantas clases todo lo que debía haber aprendido en el bimestre.

Le lanzó la pelota y acertó en la cabeza del menor, hacía tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por lastimarlo (físicamente hablando) ya que había descubierto que Yū era una pequeña bestiecilla con cara inocente. Culpaba a los redondos ojos por ello, le daban un aire aniñado que no había visto en otros chicos de la edad de Yūichirō.

Después de la queja de Yū por el golpe de la pelota, Guren se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto al otro en el escritorio que habían improvisado para esas tardes de estudio.

—La cosa es que lo piensas de más... tienes tanto en esa cabeza tuya que ya no te cabe nada...— Posó su mano en la cabeza de Yū y la agitó de un lado a otro como sacudiéndola y sacando las cosas que no servían.

Yū le dio algunos manotazos para defenderse, pero la debilidad de los golpes y el claro rojo de su cara extendiéndose hasta sus oídos lo delataban.

Guren lo notó de pronto, Yū si aprendía, pero fingía no saber para alargar esas sesiones de estudio, lo supo al ver su cuaderno de reojo, había una nota bastante alta al encabezado de la página, puesta en color rojo, además de varios problemas encerrados como respuestas correctas.

El menor siguió su mirada y cerró el cuaderno de golpe ante la mirada del otro, dándose cuenta que era tarde, había sido descubierto.

Guren pensó en sus opciones para evitar el tema y evitar que la incomodidad se apoderara de la habitación. Amane Yūichirō era sin dudas era una caja de sorpresas, una tan grande que Guren tuvo que aceptar que era demasiado peligroso seguir con eso.

Pero por supuesto, los ojos de Yū lo miraron, fijos, desafiantes, tan condenadamente inocentes y devastadores que lo atravesaron como una flecha.

Y eso fue todo, la perdición, esa tarde Yū lo arrastró con él de una sola mirada y el sentimiento que albergaba el menor se convirtió en pólvora entre ellos, Yū le dio un encendedor a él, si Guren bajaba la guardia más, ambos arderían.

El camino a la universidad le sacó cierta nostalgia, nada había cambiado en esos largos tres años que había estudiado fuera.

Todo era ajetreo, un montón de chicos universitarios que entraban apresurados, como si de verdad les hiciera ilusión asistir a sus tediosas clases.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de la escuela un silencio más espeso e incómodo se apodero de los dos, un silencio que los ruidos cotidianos apenas y llenaban.

Los ojos de Yū lo miraron, expresivos como siempre, preguntando en silencio si ese sería su último encuentro, la última oportunidad para hablar y aclarar algo que había estado estancado durante tantos años.

—¿Vas a ir a tu casa? — Preguntó al fin el menor, con voz tranquila, casi sin intensiones, pero los ojos se notaban inquietos, desesperados por una respuesta.

La pregunta fue simple pero la intención de decir algo estaba ahí, Guren lo sabía la verdadera pregunta era "¿Te volveré a ver después de esto?"

—Sí— Respondió Guren con decisión, Yū arrugo el rostro con la clara intención de una queja, quizás por la respuesta tan simple y escasa de más explicaciones.

Guren le revolvió el pelo azabache, con las ansias de medir la nueva estatura del menor, quizás unos seis o siete centímetros extras desde la última vez que se vieron.

Satisfecho con eso se dio la vuelta y volvió por el mismo camino, con un paso menos titubeante, de todas formas, el destino ya no podría sorprenderlo más de lo que le había sorprendido su encuentro con Yū.

.

.

.

Su madre estuvo feliz de verlo después de esos tres largos años de ausencia, no perdió tiempo para ponerlo al tanto de todas las novedades a su alrededor.

Y cuando el reloj marcó las cinco en punto salió a encontrar a Yū de nuevo, lo esperó en la entrada del parque y Yū no le fallo, aun sin haberse puesto de acuerdo se encontraron en ese punto y caminaron juntos a través del parque.

La plática fue escasa, tal y como solía ser antes, aun después de tres años no tenían mucho que decirse, y estaba bien, los dos se sentían más cómodos en el silencio.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme por qué te fuiste? — Preguntó Yūichirō al fin, Guren dio un suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no tuvo suerte.

—Posiblemente porque fui un idiota— Declaró al fin con tono resignado, esa era la única verdad, Yū sonrió un poco, seguramente le complacía la respuesta.

—Eso lo supe desde siempre... No me digas que te tomó 3 años darte cuenta— Comentó Yū con burla, Guren frunció el ceño intentando estar molesto, no lo logró tampoco.

—Lo que hice no está bien Yū, ambos lo sabemos— Tocar el tema le revivió los recuerdos, sintió un sabor metálico deslizarse por su garganta, Yū dejó de sonreír y miró al suelo.

—Lo que no está bien es que salieras corriendo— Le costó creer que aquellas palabras salieran del menor, pero ahí estaban, tan claras y directas.

—Eso también...— Asintió Guren dándole la razón, de pronto sintió que aquel chico lo comprendía mejor de lo que él mismo se comprendía.

—¿Te arrepentiste siquiera? — Las palabras sonaron quebradas, Guren sonrió con amargura.

—Todavía me arrepiento—

Pero era mentira.

El segundo error en todo eso fueron aquellas tutorías, el primero era haber cruzado siquiera la mirada con Yū desde el comienzo de todo.

Todo se llenó de errores a partir de ahí, casi como un círculo vicioso.

La situación era esa, Yūichirō estaba enamorado, Guren no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con ello y ambos decidieron ignorar los hechos por el mayor tiempo posible para continuar con la convivencia tranquila y cómoda.

Pero el error seguía ahí. Era como el cálculo, podías resolver un problema con la cifra equivocada hasta el final, tendrías un resultado, pero dicho resultado no dejaría de estar mal.

Y así fue como una tarde se dio un problema sin solución posible.

Yū había estado más irritable de lo normal, en consecuencia, Guren había sido suave con él a su manera, quedándose en casa del menor para estudiar más horas de las que acostumbraban, por supuesto, la madre de Yū se fue en algún punto de la tarde/noche, Guren había bajado tanto la guardia que por supuesto Yū pareció aprovechar.

La distancia se redujo, la tensión aumentó y cuando Guren reaccionó, Yūichirō ya estaba colgado de sus labios. Guren pudo apartarlo, pero no lo hizo y ese fue el tercer error.

A veces, en sus mejores días se había sentido capaz de perdonarse, se decía que solo habían sido un par de adolescentes haciendo cosas de adolescentes, pero la mayoría del tiempo sabía que no era así, no cuando él le llevaba 6 años de ventaja a Yū y había sido más que consciente de lo que sucedería esa noche.

No podía perdonarse cuando fue él quien empujo al menor a la cama, cuando le robó la primera experiencia que debió ser compartida con alguien de su edad, alguien que al igual que Yū estuviera descubriendo por primera vez ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero ya que Yūichirō solo podía pensar que tenía que ser Guren, él se lo creyó también por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que la razón fuera catapultada lejos de su cuerpo, dejando solo un manojo de reacciones físicas que fueron interpretadas como correctas.

Y el resultado fue catastrófico.

Lo supo en la madrugada, cuando despertó entre los recuerdos y la culpabilidad de haber puesto a ambos en una situación sin retroceso.

Todo paso demasiado rápido a partir de ahí, Guren se había acobardado como jamás lo había hecho en su vida y esa misma noche armó un plan que llevo a cabo tan rápido como fue posible.

Yūichirō lo buscó, y eran vecinos, pero Guren se las arregló para no darle la cara hasta el día en que su transferencia a otra universidad fue posible, su madre no lo cuestionó por su decisión acelerada de irse a vivir con su padre, Guren suponía que se sintió herida y rechazada, pero ni eso lo detuvo en su huida, así que hizo las maletas y se perdió por tres largos años, tres años en los que los recuerdos lo acosaron y la culpa no perdió fuerza.

Tres años en los que sintió la ausencia de Yu más que otra cosa.

Y esos tres años le bastaron para darse cuenta de que él también se había enamorado, aunque darse cuenta de ello no le había quitado el peso de sus errores, muy por el contrario, se los había aumentado.

No sirvió de nada darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y no había manera de echarse atrás en sus decisiones apresuradas, él solo había deseado escapar, pero una vez lejos se dio cuenta de que nada cambiaba.

La distancia lo llenó de dudas y anhelos que nunca le permitieron recuperar la paz que siempre había perseguido.

Los tres peores años de su vida, que hubiese soportado todo eso era un castigo autoimpuesto a sus malas decisiones, que hubiese vuelto a casa, aun con el riesgo de volver a cruzarse con Yūichirō, era solo un acto desesperado al que había cedido después de esos tres años.

Las cosas no habían salido mal, era como si el karma se burlara de su ingenuidad, lo cual era un golpe bastante grande a su orgullo.

Vamos que, se encontraba ahí caminando junto a Yū por el desvío que solían tomar, uno junto al otro, mientras las hojas secas caían a su alrededor dando piruetas arriesgadas y elegantes en el aire, mientras sus pasos crujían a un compás uniforme.

El Guren que escapo jamás lo había creído posible y sin embargo lo era. No es que Yūichirō le hubiera dado una oportunidad más, de hecho no la había pedido, pero todo eso casi se sentía como el pasado.

El menor le contaba animadamente sobre su día universitario, tal parecía que seguía siendo el mismo chico rebelde de antes, metiéndose en problemas por salvar a alguien más débil que él.

Le parecía justo que el azabache adorara a "Súper JK" ambos eran imposibles, absurdos y terriblemente justos, como si la amabilidad y el honor corriera por sus venas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el descubrimiento.

Entonces Yūichirō se detuvo justo frente a él, obligándolo a parar la caminata también, empuñó su sudadera con una fuerza desesperada y sin un solo aviso, le beso.

La sorpresa no le permitió reaccionar el beso repentino, y se extendió lo suficiente como para ser un beso en todo el sentido de la palabra, uno robado, pero al fin y al cabo un beso.

Guren se alejó despacio, cortando el contacto, pero cuidando de que Yū no se sintiera rechazado, porque no lo estaba rechazando. Al menos no del todo.

—Yū, no deberías...— El azabache menor soltó su chamarra dejando arrugada la tela ahí donde había presionado con fuerza.

—No lo digas... ya no tengo 15 años...— Y era cierto, Yū acababa de cumplir sus 19 años en esos meses, Guren se permitió observarlo con más atención, de nuevo adsorbiendo los nuevos rasgos de la edad más madura que adornaban su rostro.

—Ya, pero eso no impide que sigas haciendo tonterías...— Respondió Guren al fin, deleitándose con la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios ajenos, una sonrisa burlona que decía claramente "Haré lo que quiera", porque Yū siempre hacía lo que quería, era una habilidad única de su personalidad. —Sabes que te llevo 6 años ¿verdad? — Con la pregunta a sonrisa de Yū creció en lugar de extinguirse.

—¿En serio vas a hablar de tu edad como si fueras un abuelo? — Guren sintió una diversión burbujeante que pensó de pronto que solo ese chico sería capaz de sacar a flote.

—¿Cuál es tu plan malvado? — Preguntó retomando el paso, Yū por supuesto que lo siguió de cerca, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Escucha, entiendo todo... me refiero a lo que paso— Guren asintió sin mucha energía, asustado tal vez de lo que el menor diría a continuación. —Y aunque me llevará un rato perdonarte, lo entendí, con los años...— Guren volvió a detenerse, a darle otra mirada al menor, como si las palabras dichas le hubiesen cambiado algo en los rasgos que minutos antes había visto, aunque no era así.

—Se suponía que debí decir no desde el inicio...— Comentó con un suspiro. Yū asintió en silencio a su lado.

—Pero no lo hiciste... Tú, el que solía decir no a todo— La observación estaba de más pero igualmente escucharla fue una pequeña tortura mental.

—No, no lo hice ¿Qué es lo que deseas escuchar de mí? — Preguntó Guren al fin, sabía la respuesta, sabía que lo que Yū deseaba era exactamente lo mismo que había deseado tres años atrás. Y en ese punto tuvo que preguntarse si volvería a dárselo, en esa ocasión ya no se sentía como algo incorrecto. Tampoco como algo del todo bueno. Solo era lo mismo del pasado, tentador e inevitable.

—Nada... pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría que por lo menos te hubieses despedido, sé que no me lo iba a tomar muy bien, pero el que me dijeras algo me hubiera ahorrado miles de pensamientos en estos últimos años— Y ahí estaba, el reclamo que había esperado durante todos eso años al fin tomaba forma, pero Guren entendió que estaba listo para enfrentarlo también. —Y aun con eso, te conocía bien, sabía que sueles evitar lo que te causa conflicto... Tal como este parque, prefieres tomar este desvío siempre para evitar a la multitud de gente, y eso esta bien, es parte de tu esencia, no pretendía cambiarte de ninguna forma— Sin duda esas observaciones lo sorprendieron.

Muy en el fondo, había llegado a creer que Yū se había enamorado de él al azar, como suele suceder a esa edad, solo por la convivencia constante y los sentimientos que se desatan. Pero veía que no, Yūichirō realmente lo conocía bien.

—¿En serio? Aun sabiendo que salí huyendo— Yū volvió a reír, tranquilo, deslumbrante y hasta alegre.

—Ya aceptaste que fuiste un idiota... volviste y yo ya no soy un niño...— Guren paso saliva con la última afirmación, Yūichirō tenía ese curioso poder de arrastrar todo a su alrededor, tal como el aire arrancaba cada hoja seca de los árboles en otoño, haciendo remolinos, jugando a su antojo con ellas, pero tal y como el viento, no era malo, porque las hojas eran depositadas en su lugar con suavidad, con una delicadeza que solo la naturaleza misma tenía.

—Yūichirō, quiero que entiendas en lo que te estas metiendo conmigo— Era su forma de decir que pese a ser un "adulto", no tomaría toda la responsabilidad, él nunca lo hacía de todas formas.

—Y yo quiero que me digas claramente la próxima vez que planees seguir huyendo...— Dio un suspiro, se talló la cara, no podía creer que estuviera por aceptar aquello de lo que había huido, aquello que un día le pareció imposible a pesar de haberlo tenido. —Guren, me tomó bastante comprenderlo... Tú no harías nada que no quisieras, entonces, esa noche...— Guren reconoció al Yū de 15 años en el sonrojo que apareció resaltando los ojos verdes.

La observación de Yū era verdadera, la razón por la que Guren no se arrepentía lo que había pasado era porque en el fondo lo había querido también.

—Y tú no dejas ir tranquilamente lo que deseas ¿no?— Yū sonrió ante aquella observación. —Entonces, si esto fue solo un desvío entre nosotros ¿Qué camino propones que tomemos ahora?—

—Depende a donde queramos ir— Susurró Yū con el rostro resuelto, con un brillo inmenso en aquellos ojos verdes. A Guren le pareció la mejor respuesta de la vida.

Le revolvió el cabello negro con cariño, con la sola intensión de sentir las hebras enroscándose entre sus dedos.

—Eso no suena mal— Comentó el mayor deteniéndose, cuando le menor lo miró con interés, Guren le beso, recuperando así el beso que se le había robado antes.  
Ambos siguieron caminando por aquel parque, sabiendo que los llevaría a casa pronto.

Así eran los desvíos, los tomabas para tener tranquilidad pero sin importar cuantos tomarás te llevarían ahí a donde tenías que ir. Ahí donde el destino había reservado tu propio sitio. Donde pertenecías.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Debo admitir que el final no fue tan genial como quería que saliera, es uno de los casos en los que en mi cabeza suena bien pero ya plasmado queda raro~_

 _En fin, esperó que no sea un escrito tan raro al fin y al cabo~_

 _Nos vemos luego n.n_

 _((Canten conmigo ¡C'mon, c'mon!))_


End file.
